


soco amaretto lime

by siamesefightingfish



Series: riot van au [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Don't Drink When You're Underage Please, Having Slight Romantic Feelings While Eating Fast Food With Your Best Friend, I Never Outgrew My Emo Phase And Named This After A Song By Brand New, M/M, Miles Is Kind Of A Slag But That's Alright, Nick Is A Fucking Party Animal And Will Turn The Fuck Up At Any Given Chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/pseuds/siamesefightingfish
Summary: Nick always drags them to shitty parties.But maybe this time, just this once, they don't mind it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an au i was working on in like 2015-2016. i just stopped and didn't touch this for a really long time, lol. hope this isn't too bad 
> 
> imagine: matt and alex are 16, with jamie and nick being 17. they all look like they did during the wpsiatwin era, save for nick. he has the flippy emo haircut he had when he was in the dodgems, lol.

It’s the end of fall and Alex can feel his cheeks stinging each time the wind blows, but he still goes out for a smoke out in the cold night anyways. The balcony of the house party he’s at doesn’t have the “breathtaking view” he was promised. All he sees is the sports field at night, and even in the darkness the sparse brown patches of dead grass are still clearly visible. 

He hears the sound of the screen door sliding open, and he turns around to see Matt, holding a green glass bottle in his hand. He can hear the music coming from the inside, booming from the speakers in the living room. 

“What a fuckin’ shit party,” he spits, walking over to the edge of the balcony and pouring his beer out. “Don’t even like drinking...” 

Alex rubs his hand on his back. “Next time...” he says, inhaling a puff of smoke. He blows it out, closing his eyes. “...We don’t let Mal drag us to weird parties.” He turns around, gazing in through the screen door. He sees Nick trying to drunkenly limbo underneath two people holding up a feather boa. He gets secondhand embarrassment and turns away, returning his gaze back to Matt. “Where’s Cookie?” 

“I saw him going upstairs with… Dunno who it was, actually. I heard him say a name… Michael? Miles?” He shrugs. “Some lanky Beatles wannabe. They seemed real into each other.” 

Alex groans. “Then we’re the only ones havin’ a bad time.” He finishes his cigarette and puts it out on the bottom of his boot. He flicks the smushed up cigarette butt off the edge of the balcony. “...Ugh.” 

They share a quiet moment between each other, until Matt clears his throat and stands up straight. 

“Let’s go, then.” 

Alex looks at him, confused. “What?” 

“Let’s go. Leave this party, do our own thing.” Matt smiles softly. 

Alex smiles back. “Well, where do you propose we head out to for the night?” 

… 

The diner is quieter than usual, and both Matt and Alex take it as an opportunity to calm down from the atmosphere of the stuffy house party they were trapped in. 

“You think Mal n’ Cookie are gonna notice we’re gone?” Matt asks, pulling up a chair for Alex and sitting him down. 

Alex laughs a little and puts his elbows on the table. “Probably not. They were all pretty occupied doing their own things, I doubt they’ll realize that we snuck off.” 

The waitress comes and takes their order. Alex smiles at Matt’s request for a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top. He orders himself a cheeseburger. No pickles, extra cheese. 

Their food comes quickly, the diner being empty and void of other customers. 

“Always a sweet tooth, you are.” Alex pokes at the other boy’s cheeks, grinning at how Matt excitedly sips at his drink. “Like a little kid.” 

Matt playfully bats his hand away, laughing. “Quiet, you’ve never even had a milkshake from this diner before. You don’t know how good it is.” 

It’s quiet as they continue to eat, Alex now curiously eyeing Matt’s chocolate shake. Matt catches him staring, his burger finished and absentmindedly picking at the fries in his paper tray. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Matt asks. Alex averts his eyes and clears his throat, sitting up straight. “You want a sip now?” 

“What?” Alex asks incredulously, acting as if he were completely baffled by the question. “No, why would you think that I--” 

Matt reaches to the side of the table, picking up a straw and sticking it in his milkshake next to his own. 

“We can share, you know.” He flashes him a smile and Alex’s heart flutters in his chest. “Come on, you’ve been staring at this shake like a hungry dog or somethin’.” 

“Alright, if you’re letting me...” Alex timidly leans forward, taking a sip of the drink. It’s not as overwhelmingly sweet like he thought it would be. 

It’s actually quite pleasant. 

Matt watches him with a tiny smile on his face. “You like it?” 

“...” Alex takes a few seconds, staring at Matt’s eyes, flustered. “...I-it was really good, yeah.” 

They both lean in at the same time, and for a brief moment, they aren’t sipping a chocolate shake in the quiet diner at midnight. They’re kids again, sharing a cola on Matt’s back porch during one of the hottest days of summer. He almost hears the cicadas chirping in the trees and feels the warmth of the sun coming down on him. 

...And just as soon as the memory surfaces, it sinks down again when Matt reaches across the table to hold Alex’s hand and pulls him back to the warm diner atmosphere. He softly squeezes his hand, and Alex smiles. 

Matt smiles back. 

… 

They walk back to the house party after paying for their meal and leaving a tip, bracing themselves for the cold outside. 

Despite the road being empty and void of any cars, he still looks both ways and grabs onto Matt’s arm as they walk across the intersection. He hangs on even after they get back onto the sidewalk. Matt lets him, and they walk shoulder-to-shoulder down the block. 

… 

They get back to the house at around midnight. 

It’s quieter now, the music turned down and most of the people either passed out in various places or already gone home. 

“This place turned into a real dump in the time we were gone,” Matt says, disgusted as he carefully makes his way through the mess of empty pizza boxes, empty bottles, and dropped food. His nose crinkles up and his eyebrows furrow together. “Hmph.” 

Alex looks around for any signs of their friends, finding Nick passed out on the couch. He’s laying down on his side, snoring softly. He’s not wearing a shirt, but somebody has drawn the outline of what looks to be a suit on his bare chest in black magic marker. He brushes Nick’s curly hair away from his face and snickers when he sees that he also has a monocle drawn around his left eye and a curly mustache on his upper lip. 

“Charming,” he says to himself, giggling. “Hey, Matthew. Come an’ get a look at this. Our pauper’s turned into a prince.” 

Matt turns around, confused. “What--? Oh.” He sees Nick in the current state he’s in, and he tries his best not to laugh. “Oh, man. He… He got quite the makeover, huh?” 

“Hah, now we just gotta find Jamie and we can go home.” 

… 

Matt is standing by the front door, after Alex and him had both rummaged around the house for his shirt and jacket to put on their drunken friend(to keep from catching frostbite) and dragged him outside, into the back of their car. He calls Jamie on his cell phone, and it takes him several tries to get him to pick up. 

“...Ehh? The fuck you want?” Jamie’s voice is low and scratchy. Matt can hear a person mumbling in the background. 

“Where the fuck are you?” 

Matt hears a soft thump come from the second floor. At the same time, he hears the same sound come from his phone. 

“Jamie? Are you upstairs? Are you even allowed to go up there?” 

“Cookieee,” a voice sings. “You just gonna leave l’il ol’ me here all alone?” 

“A-ah, not now, Mi, I’m on the phone with one of me friends…” 

“...Christ,” Matt mutters to himself. “Did you sleep with that guy from the party?” 

Jamie dodges the question completely. “I’ll… I’ll be downstairs in a minute, I just-- Oh!” There’s a gasping sound followed by a laugh. “Miles! K-keep your hands to yourself!” he says distantly in a hushed whisper. 

Matt tries not to think too hard about what's happening on the other line. 

“Whatever, just… Just get down here soon or we’re driving home without you.” 

Ten minutes pass and Jamie is finally shuffling out of the front door, locking it behind him. 

“...Hey.” 

He’s wearing a different shirt than what he had on before they went to the party, collar popped up high, just barely covering several dark hickeys on his neck. Both Matt and Alex choose to ignore it. 

“Took you long enough, what the hell were you doing--?” 

“Yoohoo!” 

The three of them look up, seeing the same lanky boy Jamie was with at the party waving to them from the second floor. 

“Remember to call me, okay, love?” he says, smiling and blowing a kiss at Jamie. He disappears back into the house, shutting the window and leaving the three of them standing there in silence. 

Jamie sheepishly avoids looking into his friend’s eyes and gets into the backseat of the car with Nick. 

“...W-what are you waiting for, huh?” he asks quickly. “S’cold out and it’s gettin’ late, let’s go,” he says quickly. He shuffles in his seat and turns his head to face out the window away from them in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. 

Alex and Matt share a look with each other before getting ready to drive off. 

… 

The drive home is a little longer than expected. Matt drives slow and careful, despite them being the only car on the road at such a late hour. 

“You really hooked up with Kane, huh?” Matt asks, glancing in the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Jamie’s pink face. 

“Shut yer mouth, Helders,” he grumbles. 

“No need to get all defensive on me. Just asking a question. No judgement from any of us.” 

Nick suddenly lets out a loud snore, surprising all of them. 

“Especially not from Mal,” says Alex, chuckling. 

“...It was nothin’.” Jamie crosses his arms and slouches in his seat. “Hmpf. S’not like you two are innocent either. Didn’t see you the rest of the party, how am I s’posed to know you lot weren’t tossing off somewhere?” 

“You know we didn’t do anythin’ weird ‘cause we don’t reek of alcohol,” Matt shoots back, grinning slightly. His eyes are still trained on the road as he makes a turn into their neighborhood block. “Unlike some lads, me n’ Al are good, law-abiding boys who like to wait until we’re of age to drink.” 

“I only smell like beer ‘cause Nick spilled his drink down my shirt,” Jamie grunts. “Hmph. Pretending like you two haven’t gotten shitfaced before. It was Mal who drove you both back home last time,” he says, recalling the memory. “And you threw up on the driveway, Matt.” 

Matt groans. “...Don’t bring that up. Happened right in front of the bloke I fancied at the time. Couldn’t look ‘im in the eye for weeks after that.” 

Alex and Jamie laugh quietly to themselves as Matt continues to drive, cheeks burning. 

“Still didn’t answer my question though. Where’d you two go?” 

“The 24-hour diner… Had a little meal and came back to pick you two up.” Alex smiles when he remembers. 

“Aw, you should’ve brought me somethin’!” 

“Well, we only had enough change for a burger and shake,” Matt explains. “Besides, it would’ve gotten cold by the time we came back.” 

Jamie grunts. “...Ugh. It’s fine. But I’ve been craving one of them cheeseburgers for the past few weeks now.” 

Alex perks up. “Maybe next time you could join us?” 

“Nah,” he says, waving his hand. “Don’t wanna ruin your little dates. Just bring me back some food next time and I’ll be fine.” 

Matt sputters a bit. “I-it weren’t a date,” he says quickly. 

“Yeah! It was just… a meeting,” Alex adds on, getting flustered and trailing off. 

“Alright, alright. Your rendezvous at the diner was nothing, whatever,” Jamie says grinning cheekily. “Why you acting so defensive, huh?” he asks, mimicking how Matt was prodding at him earlier. “If it really were nothin’.” 

Matt is quiet, frowning with his bottom lip in a pout. “Hmph.” 

Jamie chuckles when he sees Alex glare at him from the rearview mirror. 

“Let’s… let’s just hurry up and get home, Matthew!” Alex says, breaking eye contact with Jamie and blushing furiously. He leans back in his seat, slightly annoyed but heart fluttering. 

Matt obeys quietly and starts going a little faster down the road. 

Jamie smirks, amused by how the two of them feign innocence over their relationship. 

They drive home in the cold night, with the lights of the town guiding their way for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i named this after the song "soco amaretto lime" by brand new. please listen to this song lol, it actually kind of *almost* fits with this au


End file.
